Truthless
by Into-The-Dark-rutu14
Summary: What If you had premonitions, but sometimes you didn't know what it meant? Lilea's mom is gone. Gone to look for something, but Lilea doesn't know where she went. Can she stop her powers from falling into the wrong hands? Can she accept the truth?
1. Prologue

Truthless  
Prologue

Everything was lost, everything gone. What would happen now? I looked around. We had probably just missed her. She had probably relocated, but I had had a new dream. She's in Bridgeview still. But on the other side of the city somewhere. We're leaving now. I don't want to go yet there is just so many things that we most do, but there will never be enough time to do it all and I'm just so scared. Why did she have to run off? Why do I keep having these dreams? Why do I feel that I have a feeling that I have to do this? Why do I feel so alone, even though I have people all around me? Why? I hope that this is over soon. after all this is over. alone again Then I can rest Why can't we find her? I really, really hope that this is over soon. All I ever seem to do is ask questions, questions, and more questions. Maybe we'll find her this time. Maybe after this the questions will stop. Maybe. Just maybe.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

Chapter one: Dreams

I was running, but I wasn't running away, not yet at least. I was looking, looking for something, but there was nothing to find, nothing to look for, nothing to sustain life. I woke up screaming. It was the first time that I had woken up screaming since I was four. I was thinking about my dream, when my mother rushed into the room. This was the first time that I actually realized where I had fallen asleep. I didn't remember going to my bed so I must have fallen asleep on the couch when I was watching T.V. in the living room. It was a strange though to wake up in the bright colored room with the atmosphere of comfort from a horrific nightmare that would only make myself scream.

Then I remembered that my mother was there, staring at me, with her eyes wide and alert. She looked like she hadn't slept all night. She I was to blame, I was acting strange yesterday, even I probably hadn't and I felt really sorry for her. don't know why Then I noticed something in her hand. It was a baseball bat. Seeing her hold it like she was about to take a swing at someone made me laugh. That did it. Her eyes softened and she dropped the bat with a confused expression on her face. She looked at me and replied to my outburst by saying,  
"What?" That was just what I needed. I burst out laughing, I just couldn't keep all of the laughter in.  
"You brought a baseball bat?" I asked her. Then I guess she had just realized how silly it was - especially in the living room of your own house. She answered me with a sheepish grin, then cracked up. That had been settled, but I couldn't help wondering throughout the - whole day - cowld the dream have meant something?


	3. Chapter 2: Not Quite Awake

Chapter 2:Not Quite Awake

I didn't wake up screaming from my dream, surprisingly. It wasn't the same dream. It was... strange. I geuss that you could call it that. I was running again, but this time it wasn't me. I was running too, of course, but only for a part of the dream. It was my mom running, but she wasn't running away. She was running towards something, but I couldn't see what it was. Then my dream had showed a different point of view. My mom was running away from me. I could see it. I could see myself far behind her. Standing there. Shocked. I had started to run after her.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I put my hand to my forehead. It was warm despite my chills. I could feel the film of sweat all over my body. I didn't scream. I didn't make a sound except for when I called to her.

She walked into my room, with a worried look on her face. Here was only one question that I could think of. It burst out of my lips.

"Mom, would you ever leave me?" She was taken aback. Myself, I was shocked, startled even by what I had said.

"I had a nightmare." I said as quickly as I could. Her face softened. Her answer was one that didn't surprise me. It was what any good mom would say to her daughter who had just had a horrible nightmare.

"Of course not, Honey." I guess that I still looked undecided bacause she added,

"I will always be here for you."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." Right then I realized that the two dreams were just two dreams and nothing more. That's all that they were.

The next morning I woke up to someone crying.

"Mom?" I called out. "Mom is that you?" There was no answer. I tried again.

"Mom?" There was no answer. I realized that the crying had stopped. I ran downstairs. Making alot of noise as I went down. I looked around and caught the sight of a piece of paper on the fridge. I looked more closly. It was a note. Scrawled messily in my mother's hand writng.

Lilea,

I'm so sorry. I know that I'm breaking my promise, but I can't live like this anymore. Feeling like there is something missing. In my world there is nothing to look for, nothing to find, nothing to sustain life.

I gasped. That was just like my dream. It wasn't me running away looking for something it was my mom. I continued reading.

I've gone to look for what's missing. I am so so sorry.

Mom XOXO.

I had just finished reading the note when the linealeam floor rushed up to my face. I blacked out, but not before somebody's hands caught me.


	4. Chapter 3: Unhappy

Chapter 3:Unhappy

I knew I was dreaming because my mom was there. We were having a picnic. It was a beautiful summer day. All of my frieds were there. We had cake, pizza, sandwiches, pumpkin pie and lots of other food, too.

my happy dream ended as my alarm went off and I woke up. I hoped that my mom being gone was just something that I had dreamed up, but I had m doubts. I wasn't that creative. As I went downstairs my doubts were confirmed. The note was laying on the floor. I picke it up and rereas it. As I read the note again, everything flooded back to me.

The crying, reading the note for the first time, the hands cat hung me... Wait. Whose hands were those. I didn't know anybody with hands that large. I had never heard the door open and close, but than again I was so engrossed in the note. Yet the question still remained. Who was in the house? Oh, well. It probably didn't matter, anyway.

I recycled the note that only reminded me of my gone mother an her very upsetting departure.

Even though I was unhappy and deppressed, I still went to school. It wasn't too bad, but no one talked to me. I probably looked horrible. I couldn't gain the energy this morning to have a shower.

At te end of the day, when I came home I didn't feel like eating or really doing anything. I just went upstairs and flopped myself onto my bed. I cried ad screamed my heart out - which was impossible because it had already been ripped out of my chest. That night I cried myself to sleep.

In the morning I knew that I looked even worse than yesterday because I felt even worse. I didn't think that I would be able to have a shower without dropping to my knees and screaming. I slowly trudged to te bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

I almost screamed when I saw my reflection. My ees were almost blood red from crying almost all night, my hair was frizzy in one side, and flat on the other. I looked like a zombie. As I stared at myself in the mirror - at the zombie girl - I wondered 'What am I going to do now?'

That was when I heard a noise downstairs. It had sounded like footsteps. My heart started to pound in my chest. My breathing was faster and the room was starting to spin. I ran down - or at least as fast as I caiuld with the world spinning out of control underneath my feet - the stairs. My breath caught as I reached the bottom of the stairs. There sitting in my kitchen was the most beautiful boy that I had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 4: That Boy

Chapter 4: That boy

I saw the ground rushing toward my face. The hands caught me again. I stopped falling. I turned towards the boy and looked at him.

He was pretty good looking for someone who broke into houses. He had black hair in a style that people would call emo, but it wasn't really. He was about 16 from the looks of him. He was kind of lanky, not exactly strong looking. I could probably take him if I really tried. He was looking - No. More like staring - at me strangly. I decided that it was starting to get really awkward.

I stood up by myself and went over to the couch to sit down.

"Explain yourself." I said to the boy.

"Well,-" he started. I cut him off.

"I want the whole story. Don't leave anything out. Anything." He squirmed like he was uncomfortable under my stare.

"Okay. Well, I guess I should start with my name," he looked over at me. I nodded.

"Okay, my name is Sam. I'm from here. I'm here because I heard about you and,"

"Wait. You've heard about me? What do you mean?"

"I am not allowed to tell you. I swore to it." I glared at him, but he just continued like I wasn't here - which would actually make him crazy because then he would be talking to himself or to something that nobody could see.

"And I'm in love with you." My eyes went wide. Maybe he was crazy after all.

"Sorry I just hallucinated, did you say your in love with me?" He nodded. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Bu-but you hardly even know me." this was making no sense. This was one of the hottest boys that I had ever seen, sitting in my living room, and he was saying that he was in love with me.

He got up to come sit beside me on the couch. He pulled my chin up so that I looked in his eyes. I got lost in them. Then he started to lean in and our lips met. There were fireworks everywhere. He started to pull away, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I wanted him closer, closer.

"I'm going to make you late for school, Lilea." I loved the way he said my name. I pulled him even closer and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Lilea." he said sternly then pulled my legs away from his waist. I made a soft noise of disappointment. He chuckled.

"You really should go and get ready for school or else your going to be late."

I followed his orders and went upstairs to go and get ready. My hair wasn't cooperating so I just pulled it back into a pony, but I still didn't look very good. I tried to calm myself, but whenever I thought about Sam downstairs I had to restat the calming process.

As I raced down the stairs I fell halfway down and slammed into Sam's arms at the bottom of the stairs.

"You are beautiful." he whispered in my ear. He leaned in and kissed me again. I wobbled a little bit, surprised, but regained my balance quickly. I kissed him back. This kiss didn't start out as the others had. It was wanting and damanding. I kissed him as hard as I could.

"C'mon, I'll drive you." he broke the kiss and cuckled at my dissapointed face - again. Then he walked out to his car and I followed him out.


	6. Chapter 5: Just Plain Strange

Chapter 5: Just Plain Strange

School was very strange. Everybody was staring at me like I had webbed feet and a third eye. I guess that I would be staring too if some unpopular girl showed up with the hottest guy that anybody had ever seen.

It started to get creepy after a while. I went to my best friend Caroline. She had blond hair, blue eyes - total model material - always knows. and has the new trends.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"What's up? Are you serious. You look horrible and you got out of some super hot mystery guy's car and your asking me what's up?" I nodded.

"Ugh. You are impossible. Have you looked a yourself in the mirror lately? And, for all these people know you could have, you know, done it with that guy. Look, Lilea, I'm sorry, but I can't be seen with you. Not right now. I am so so sorry. Can you please forgive me?" I nodded.

"Oh my god thank you so much!" she said then ran off. I trudged to the girl's washroom to look at myself in one of the dirty mirrors. I think that I knew what Caroline was talking about. My hair was still a mess and my clothes, - I was only noticing my clothes now - I don't think that they matched. My eyes were too bright and my cheeks were a dark pink - natural. I didn't look anything like myself today.

Everyone avoided me all day. Caroline kept true to her word, never getting to close to me.

I got through the rest of the day alright, but I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat like I had to go to the washroom. I just couldn't wait to see Sam, again.

When I got home I tried to turn on the lights, but they wouldn't turn on. Sam krept up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He had picked me up from school just as I had suspected he would. I noticed that it was cooler in the house than it usually was. I turned towards Sam,

"Is it cooler in here, to you?" he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean does the house seem like it's colder than it was this morning?" he stood there for a moment seeing if the temperature had dropped. He nodded. I was about to shut the door when I saw a piece of paper. I tore it off from the door and read it,

Dear,

Ma'am or sir.

Ou must pay your electrical and monthly mortgage payments or you shall lose your house.

Signed,

The electrical and motgage companies.

I decided right then and there that I was going to look for my mom. Caroline and Sam were coming.


	7. Chapter 6: Looking For Nothing

Chapter 6: Looking for Nothing

I was in Caroline's mom's van with Caroline, her mom, and Sam. Sam and I had held hands since we got into the car.

I had already told them everything and all that Caroline could choke out was,

"Wow." of course Sam already knew everything, but he listened intently the whole time I was talking,

"Girls," Caroline's mom started, then looked into the mirror on the middle of the wind shield, "And boy, it's getting late. You should go to sleep." I cheked the time on the digital clock in the dashboard. She was right, it was getting late. I snuggled up to Sam, who put his arms around me like an iron cage - he was actully alot stronger that he looked. I take back the part about how I could take him if I wanted to. - of protection, and drifted into a dreamless sleep. The first in a while.

The next morning, I woke up pretty late. I ached all over, probably because I had slept in a car.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I sighed, contentadly. I would know that voice anywhere. I snuggled up beside him again. I looked out the window and noticed that we were parked infront of a medium sized building. It looked like a public school.

"This was yur mom's old high school." Caroline's mom said. I glanced at the building, again. It looked too small to be a high school.

"We're going to do a little digging on her." I nodded. It sounded like an alright idea to me.

We went inside to the front desk.

"We would like to take a look at Angelica Mary Kale's records, please." Caroline's mom said to the lady at the front desk.

"Right over there." The lady said in a dull voice. She pointed to a large cabinet in the next room. We must have looked surprised because the woman said,

"There's a metal detector in the doorway." she said in the same, bored voice. I couldn't see how a metal detector would help with the security of files. Caroline's mother nodded. I was acutely aware of Sam's thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand as we walked through the doorway.

Luckily the alarm didn't go off. We looked in the cabinet for at least an hour, but there were no records of Angelica Mary Kale, my mother. Sam hugged me as I broke down crying.

"Are you sure that this was her high school?" I asked Caroline's mom.

"Positive." She replied. I cried harder and Sam squeezed me tighter. I curled up against him letting the tears flow down my face.

It was as if she had disappeared not just from my life, but from existence.


	8. Chapter 7: Wandering

Chapter 7: Wandering

My mother had completely dissappeared. I snuggled closer to Sam. He wrapped his arms around me. This was horrible. Caroline and her mother were speaking to eachother, hut all I heard were low murmurs in the background. We were back in the car, driving, looking. I really doubted that she would just be wandering the streets alone when it was dark outside, but who knows? Not me, obviously.  
"Girls go to sleep." I sighed. It was midnight and I knew that I wouldn't have one of those dreamless nights again. I sighed once more, laid my head on Sam's shoulder, and drifted off to sleep. I had a third dream. It was my mother she was looking for my dad. Se started to run and I called after her, but she didn't stop. Just kept on going. I woke up then with a jolt.  
"Good morning, love." Sam said. A felling coursed through me when he said love. I smiled brightly.  
Nothing really happened that day. Really we just drove around. We didn't exactly have anywhere to go. I was very bored. I was glad when Caroline's mom said that it was time to go to sleep. I had the strangest dream that I have ever had. Of course, my mom was there, but she was holding a strange little book. She... was writing something in it, but I didn't know what. Was I getting pieces to the puzzle? Was I the secret conection to my mother, to the truth?


	9. Chapter 9: A Different Point of View

Chapter 8: A Different Point Of View

Angelica Mary Kale's Diary  
May 30/09 11:09pm

I've left everything behind. My home, my town, even my only daughter, but I had to. Without him it's like I'm blind toward life. So I've decided to go out and look for him. I knew where he was, but he has moved again. I can't find him anywhere. I feel like I left part of myself with him, but my heart with my daughter.

Signed with my blood,  
Angelica Mary Kale

Angelica sighed and trudged off to her bed and for the first time in a while had a good night sleep.


End file.
